Sick Days
by alexcullen1
Summary: Elena has a cold, and Damon helps her feel better. One-shot.


**Hey everyone! Just a fluffy one-shot. Elena has a cold and Damon comes to make her feel better. I've pretty much done everything that I just wrote today, except I didn't have Damon to keep me company. : ( Darn. Being sick sucks. I had to put in the NCIS reference; it is one of my favorite shows. And I am a huge Tiva shipper. Hope everyone likes it!**

**Alex**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, if I did Rose would not exist, and Damon and Elena would have been together from Day 1.**

**PS. Check out my other Delena stories, and my Tiva stories!**

**Sick Days**

'Ugh.' Elena thought as she lay in bed. 'I feel awful.'

She sniffed and rolled on to her other side. She wanted to fall asleep but she was coughing and sneezing too much to even think about sleep. She pulled back the covers and grabbed her phone and iPod.

'One new text from Damon.'

Elena smiled at the text from her boyfriend. 'How are you today, princess?'

She texted back, 'Sick. Sneezing. Coughing.'

Elena had just lain back down in bed when her phone buzzed again.

'Open your window.' The text said.

Elena didn't want to get out of bed again, but she got up and slid the window open. Damon blurred in and she got back in bed.

"So when I say I'm sick, and gross, you come over?" Elena asked as she pulled the covers over her head.

"I thought you might like some company, besides my gorgeous face is always a cure for anything." Damon said as he lay down beside here.

"You're going to get sick." Elena said as she pushed him away.

"Vampire's don't get sick." He said, as he pulled her close.

"How fortunate for you." Elena said, as she coughed and groaned.

"Do you want anything?" Damon asked, as he peered at her worriedly.

"Not right now. I just want to sleep." Elena said as she tried to get comfortable in Damon's arms.

After a while her breathing evened out and she fell asleep with Damon rubbing her back.

"Sleep well, sweetheart." Damon whispered in her ear.

He soon dozed off with her. He awoke with a start when he heard Elena scream.

"Elena? ELENA! Wake up!" Damon said as he shook her shoulder. She was having a nightmare.

Elena gasped as she woke up to see Damon wide-eyed next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…just a nightmare. I'm okay. I could use some Tylenol though." Elena said as she sank back into the pillows. "It's in the bathroom."

Damon got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He grabbed the bottle of medicine and a tall glass of water.

"Here you go." He said as he walked back into her bedroom. "You need to stay hydrated."

Damon gave her two tablets and the glass of water before sitting back down on the bed. "Do you need anything else?" he asked.

Elena swallowed and put the glass back on her nightstand. She shook her head, and fell back on the pillows.

"What would make you feel better?" Damon asked.

"Just lie here with me." Elena said as her eyes closed.

For the next few hours they just lay there in peace. Damon's fingers tracing valentines on her arm. Once Elena had fallen asleep again, Damon got up and went downstairs. He figured that Elena would be hungry when she woke again.

Jenna and Jeremy were out, so it was just him in the quiet house. He walked into the kitchen and scoured the pantry for something to give Elena to eat. He found a can of chicken noodle soup and set about making it.

Once the soup was done, Damon put it on a tray along with a glass of water and brought it upstairs to his sleeping patient.

Elena was still asleep when he walked in, but she woke up at the sounds of the door.

"Thank you Damon." She said when she saw the soup. "My mom always used to make this for me when I was sick."

Damon sat down beside her as she ate. "Well I'm glad you're eating. And you're welcome."

When Elena was done with her meal, he took the tray back downstairs. "What else do you want to do?" Damon asked as he leaned against the door jam.

"I'm sick of being in bed." Elena said as she pulled away the covers and stepped out. She was lightheaded from lying in bed all day, and had to grab onto her bed to keep from falling over. Damon ran over to her side, swung her up in his arms, and carried her downstairs for a change of scenery.

"Let's just watch TV." Elena said as Damon settled her on the couch, and then plopped down next to her.

She flipped on the TV and started changing channels. "Oooo, NCIS marathon! I love this show!"

They sat there for quite a few episodes debating the likelihood of Tiva ever happening. "Tony and Ziva will get together!" Elena said. Damon agreed, he liked them together, they were a good match.

Damon and Elena sat cuddling, eating candy, and watching NCIS for the rest of the day. Elena had for the most part forgotten that she was sick; she was feeling a lot better now.

'Thank you for staying with me while I've been sick." Elena said to Damon.

"Anytime." Damon said as he kissed her. "I love you.

"I love you too."

FIN

**Hope everyone liked it! Please review! It'll make me feel a little better!**


End file.
